The invention relates to pharmaceuticals, and more particularly relates to pharmaceuticals for use in treating cells which cause cancer tumors in humans.
The above-referenced patent application discloses a pharmaceutical which will be referred to herein by the trademark ONCONASE. It has now been determined that when this pharmaceutical is used in vitro in a combined therapy with two forms of another drug, the results of the combined therapy are, in certain instances, much more bioactive than would be expected.
This other drug is known as Lovastatin; the forms tested are the lactone form and the activated .beta.-hydroxyacid form.